Tierra
by Pislib Nott
Summary: -Eso, definitivamente, no era ningún elfo salvaje. Slash. Blaise/Ron


**Tierra**

Dentro del Universo de **Los cinco elementos.**

Historia escrita: 12 al 14 de septiembre del 2013

 **Categoría:** Libros, Harry Potter.

 **Clasificación** : Mayores de 16 años.

 **Personajes:** Ronald Weasley/Blaise Zabini.

 **Género:** Romántico, Humor, Drama.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno.

 **Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

 **Disclamer:** Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling, a excepción de los personajes que no son mencionados en los libros, éstos son de mi autoría.

Los elementos están basados en los poderes de las Guardianas de Kandrakar del cómic W.I.T.C.H., que le pertenece a Elisabetta Gnone.

En ningún momento se pretende violar derechos de autor ni lucrar con esta historia.

Por PISLIB n_n

 ** _PROHIBIDO: La publicación, adaptación y/o plagio de la historia._**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

-No es necesario leer Los cinco elementos para entenderla, pero pueden leerla para saber más sobre estos muchachos.

-Spoiler del sexto libro. Y del fic 'Los cinco elementos'.

* * *

 **Tierra**

El sexto curso ya había iniciado y con ello demasiadas dudas para Ronald Weasley. Se encontraba en la Torre de Astronomía y eso no era normal puesto que pasaba más de la media noche y él aún seguía ahí contemplando las estrellas. Éstas tan libres de preocupaciones. En el mes de octubre al pelirrojo se le sembró la semillita de la duda cuando —por casualidad— vio McLaggen cambiarse. No era extraño que los integrantes varones del equipo de quidditch se ducharan o se cambiaran frente a sus compañeros, pero ese día Ron no pudo evitar asombrarse de lo bien formado que estaba el cuerpo del muchacho. Al principio se asustó por el solo pensamiento de encontrar atractivo a Cormac, un mes después de ese acontecimiento ya le preocupaba. No solo era Cormac a quien encontraba atractivo, a la lista se le agregaban Terry, Zach y un muchacho de Slytherin.

Para el mes de diciembre, Ronald había aceptado —a regañadientes—que no solo las chicas le llamaban la atención. Su situación lejos de ser clarecedora, empeoró. Mejor dicho, Lavender lo empeoró. Había ocurrido muy rápido. Después de ganar el partido, el pelirrojo hizo un magnífico trabajo y su recompensa fue el beso de la muchacha frente a todos de la sala común.

Genial.

Encontró una manera de mantenerse al margen de la muchacha, quien solo quería besarlo, besarlo, besarlo… ¡Por Merlín! Se sentía tan asfixiado por tanta responsabilidad. El equipo de quidditch, el enojo —inesperado y confuso— de Hermione, el novio de su hermana menor, Harry y sus reuniones con Slughorth, Lavender, su familia por lo feliz que estaba por su nueva novia…

Todos esperaban algo de él. Y Ron solo quería ser él mismo. Un muchacho a quien le atraían tanto las chicas como los chicos. Mejor ni pensar en lo que le pasaría si se le ocurría confesarlo a su familia y a los amigos, no soportaría el rechazo de cada uno de ellos.

El pelirrojo suspiró largamente. Era mejor alejar esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban día con día y dejar que el tiempo solucionara todo. No era la mejor opción, pero ya era de madrugada y él tenía que regresar a la sala común antes que se percataran de su ausencia.

Con paso lento recorrió varios pasillos, una mano dentro del bolsillo y la otra con la varita en alto. Se detuvo en cuanto escuchó pasos cerca de él, seguramente eran los de su profesor Snape, esa noche le tocaba el recorrido nocturno. Weasley se escondió tras una estatua, desapareciendo el _Lumos_ que lo ayudaba a ver en la oscuridad. Guardó silencio, esperando que su profesor pronto se diera la vuelta y siguiera su recorrido por otro pasillo. El sonido de los pasos disminuyó lentamente.

-¿Ya se fue?

Ron dio un respingo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Ahhhh! – Alguien le tapó la boca, el pelirrojo trató de oponerse. Ambos forcejearon, pronto sus pies se enredaron, en menos de un minuto los dos cayeron al suelo haciendo más ruido del necesario.

Una luz brillante les anunció que fueron descubiertos.

-Obviaré la pregunta "¿Qué están haciendo?" – Snape alzó una ceja – es más que evidente lo que están haciendo.

Ron —quien miraba aterrado a su profesor— desvió su mirada hacia la persona que tenía encima. Sus ojos se agrandaron al descubrir a Blaise Zabini.

-Profesor, no es lo que piensa – el moreno explicó rápidamente.

-¿No? – el mayor los observó detenidamente.

Solo entonces, el Slytherin fue consciente que vestía solo el pans del pijama. Se levantó rápidamente.

-Castigo, mañana – anunció el profesor – Los llevaré a sus respectivas Sala Común, no vayan a desviarse del camino.

-¡No es lo que piensa! – respondieron al unísono. Snape rodó los ojos.

* * *

Faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones de navidad y lo último que Ron quería era ser castigado. Con paso firme se dirigió hacia el aula en donde el profesor Snape los había citado para cumplir con el castigo. Cuando llegó vio a Blaise, quien al parecer tenía un buen rato esperando, con gesto de aburrimiento.

-Tome asiento, señor Weasley – la voz de ultratumba del mayor lo hizo respingar.

El profesor los escudriñó con la mirada, tratando de explicarse la relación de ambos muchachos.

-Su castigo será en el bosque prohibido – anunció – el guardabosque está indispuesto y alguien tiene que darle de comer a los Thestrals.

A Ron no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de molestia por parte del Slytherin cuando el profesor pronunció el nombre de aquellas criaturas. Severus acompañó a los estudiantes hasta la orilla del bosque.

-En la cabaña de Hagrid hay más recipientes con carne cruda – señaló hacia la casa – cuando terminen me buscan en mi despacho.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Blaise fue el primero en adentrarse al bosque; Ron, quien no tenía muy buenas experiencias en éste, decidió caminar con paso lento.

-Emh… ¿Zabini? – Llamó, indeciso – El Slytherin gruñó - ¿Puedes ver a los Thestrals?

El muchacho lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Yo… no puedo verlos – confesó el pelirrojo, sonrojado – me resultará difícil darles de comer.

-Esa no es excusa para no cumplir con el castigo – aclaró.

Ron frunció el ceño, ¿era su imaginación o el moreno estaba más molesto de lo normal?

Se adentraron un poco más en el bosque, se detuvieron en donde creyeron que a las criaturas les sería más fácil ubicarlos. Quince minutos después, seguían esperando a los Thestrals.

-Deberíamos ir más adentro – Ron opinó.

-Si nos adentramos más corremos el riesgo de perdernos.

-Si te sabes el camino, no – el pelirrojo se encaminó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – gruñó.

-A buscar Thestrals – respondió sin detenerse.

-¡Weasley! – volvió a gruñir.

-Sé por dónde voy, he estado en este lugar más veces de las que quisiera.

Blaise lo escudriñó con la mirada, no muy seguro de querer seguirlo.

-Esperémoslos aquí – sugirió.

Ron rodó los ojos, decidió ignorar la petición del moreno y se adentro aún más entre la maleza. A Blaise no le quedó más opción que ir tras de él.

-¡Weasley! – llamó, siguiéndolo.

-Sé por dónde voy – tranquilizó, esquivando arbustos y ramas – Solo unos metros más.

-No es precisamente tu sentido de orientación el que me preocupa – aclaró, esquivando raíces de árboles frondosos. Ron se detuvo. Se giró para estar frente al moreno, a quien le sorprendió su repentino movimiento.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es?

El Slytherin agrandó los ojos al ver detrás del Gryffindor unas criaturas extrañas con aspecto de dudosa reputación.

-¡Eso! – señaló hacia la criatura en particular.

Tenía pinta de elfo domestico, con la diferencia que éste tenía cuernos y su piel estaba cubierta de picos de diferentes tamaños.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – gritó el pelirrojo.

Blaise lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a correr.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! – Ron se detuvo, el moreno lo soltó - ¡Es por allá!

-Por supuesto que no, estoy seguro que es hacia la derecha.

-¡No! Es hacia… ¡agh!

La criatura se apareció frente a ellos lanzándoles púas. Los muchachos lograron esquivar unas cuantas más antes de salir corriendo. Media hora después, lograron encontrar el camino correcto. Se detuvieron en la orilla del bosque para recuperar el aliento.

-"Sé por dónde voy" – ironizó el Slytherin, jadeante.

-Lo sabía… antes de ser perseguido por un elfo salvaje – aclaró el pelirrojo.

-Eso, definitivamente, no era ningún elfo salvaje – Blaise soltó una sonrisa floja ante el mal chiste. Miró al pelirrojo detenidamente, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? – Ron se alarmó ante la mirada inexpresiva del moreno.

-Estás sangrando – señaló hacia su brazo izquierdo.

Ron vio en su brazo dos púas enterradas.

-¡Maldito, elfo salvaje! – Se arrancó las agujas – Espero que no sean venenosas. Esto no es bueno…– expresó al ver que aún seguía sangrando.

-Déjame ver – el Slytherin llegó hasta su lado, observando la herida. No era tan grande ni tan profunda, el problema era la sangre que no dejaba de salir.

-Debo ir a la enfermería – musitó, sintiendo su brazo entumecerse.

-Espera unos momentos.

-¿Para morirme desangrado? – Ironizó. Blaise no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ladina.

-No, tonto – el moreno sentó al pelirrojo en una piedra que sobresalía – observa – le descubrió el brazo y con ambas manos cubrió la herida. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

Ron no daba crédito a lo que veía —tal vez era el veneno de las púas —, podía ver cómo un aura de color rojo rodeaba por completo al Slytherin. Pudo sentir disminuir el dolor en su brazo hasta ya no sentir nada.

En cuanto Blaise abrió los ojos, el aura desapareció. Ron estaba boquiabierto, parpadeó un par de veces, sin despegar la mirada del Slytherin.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó el moreno.

Ron parpadeó antes de ver nuevamente hacia su brazo. ¡No había nada! ¡No tenía rastro de herida alguna!

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó, atónito.

Blaise lo observó fijamente.

-Es un secreto – el Slytherin se dirigió hacia la salida del bosque.

-¡Espera! – el pelirrojo corrió tras de él.

* * *

Theodore veía fijamente a las personas que estaban en la mesa que tenía frente a él hasta el momento en que sintió una mirada penetrante.

-¿Qué?

-Si tanto te gusta Lovegood deberías acercarte y hablarle – opinó Zabini – La chica será extraña pero no adivina.

-¿Qué te dije de hablar con _Magui_? – lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tu _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ es muy comunicativa, no es como si llegara todas las noches y le preguntara qué fue lo que hiciste en el día.

Nott gruñó.

-Blaise, el aura de Theodore está cambiando de un azul celeste a uno muy negro, es mejor no hacerlo enojar más – recomendó Draco, quien estaba sentado frente a ambos.

-Lo siento, pero es verdad. Además me dijo que no le has dado un buen corte de… - dejó de hablar al sentir una ligera ventisca justo sobre él.

Del otro lado del Gran Comedor, Ron desayunaba con Lavender a su lado. Harry, quien estaba frente a él, le informaba que Hermione había decidido pasar las vacaciones con sus padres. El pelirrojo no prestaba atención. Observaba a Blaise, quien estaba conversando con Theodore Nott. ¿Cómo había logrado curar su brazo? La magia común no podía hacer tal cosa… ¿cierto?

-Nos vemos más tarde, _Row-Row_ – la muchacha se despidió, dándole varios besos de despedida.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en el castigo? – Harry quiso saber.

-Emh… - Ron se quedó sin palabras, ¿Cómo le había ido? – Excelente, no me había divertido tanto en un castigo – le respondió con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Harry alzó una ceja en son de duda.

* * *

-¡Basta! – Nott gruñó – Créeme puedo _sentir_ tu nerviosismo como mío, así que habla de una buena vez.

El moreno dejó de caminar de un lado a otro, dejándose caer en la cama.

-En el castigo, Weasley fue atacado por una criatura extraña… lo curé con el calor de la tierra…

-¿Qué hiciste, qué? – Theodore agrandó los ojos - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-No – admitió el moreno – Simplemente lo hice. No lo iba a dejar que se desangrara.

-Podías llevarlo a la enfermería.

Blaise se mordió el labio inferior. Nott lo escudriñó con la mirada, _pudo_ sentir su confusión interna.

-Ya…veo…

-¿Qué?

-¿Te interesa?

-No – frunció el ceño.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado. No debiste revelar tu secreto.

-No es que le haya dicho precisamente todo. Simplemente lo curé – se cruzó de brazos.

Theodore no insistió más en el tema, sabía que había algo más, la sensación de duda por parte de Blaise la podía sentir como suya. Su elemento rara vez se equivocaba.

* * *

Blaise y Ron no volvieron a coincidir en sus caminatas nocturnas o en algún castigo. Los días siguientes transcurrieron rápidamente. Cada día que pasaba era día y noche que Zabini se recriminaba por haberse descubierto de manera tan descarada con alguien que ni siquiera podría entender algo que él mismo apenas comprendía.

Para suerte del Slytherin, el pelirrojo no le dio tanta importancia a ese evento, o eso quiso pensar. El haber llegado al último día de clases antes de irse de vacaciones de navidad y no haber sido acosado de preguntas sobre eso por parte de Weasley lo hizo tranquilizarse.

-Te ves relajado – opinó Nott, quien leía un libro frente a él.

-Nos vamos a casa – expresó Zabini - ¿Dónde está _Magui_? – miró hacia ambos lados, sin señales de la _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_.

Theodore lo fulminó con la mirada. Zabini sonrió de lado.

* * *

Las vacaciones de navidad terminaron demasiado pronto o eso le pareció al Slytherin. Esa noche en la cena se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. No era normal que alguien siguiera como si nada después que le hayan curado una herida con magia, sin hacer uso de la varita o un conjuro. Desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de los leones para encontrar a un pelirrojo besuqueándose con una de sus compañeras. El moreno gruñó, sintiendo malestar en su estomago.

-¡Basta, Blaise! – Theodore se quejó - ¿Podrías no ponerte celoso?

-¿Qué? – el moreno frunció el ceño.

-Eres una maquina de emociones – confesó – Puedo sentir lo que sientes, literalmente – siseó.

El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí te interesa Weasley – Nott soltó – De hecho desde antes que lo curaras con el calor de la tierra.

-Y a ti Luna Lovegood desde finales del quinto curso – sonrió burlonamente, esta vez el ojiazul fue el lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Basta los dos! – Gruñó Malfoy - ¡Merlín! ¿Saben lo que es sentir y escuchar sus pensamientos en estos momentos?

El rubio se levantó, saliendo del comedor.

-Yo no le di permiso de leer mi mente – se quejó el moreno.

-Sabes que eso no es opcional, Draco está bajo presión y su elemento esta descontrolado. Me sorprende que aún no haya colapsado.

* * *

Esa noche Blaise se sintió tan ansioso que optó por dar un paseo nocturno por los pasillos. A los cinco minutos de caminata se encontró con el pelirrojo. Era difícil seguirse negando lo que sentía por el pelirrojo, Nott tenía razón. Blaise lo miró fijamente, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo.

-Hola – saludó el moreno.

-Hola…

Encuentros similares compartieron en las siguientes noches. Durante el día parecían no tener nada en común, como si fueran dos extraños en aquel colegio, dos personas ajenas uno del otro. Y en la noche vivían una historia de ensueño, como si verse en el día estuviera _prohibido_.

Y así lo veía Blaise. El pelirrojo tenía novia —una que se le pegaba como sanguijuela—, estaba "del lado de Potter" en la guerra que tarde o temprano estallaría. Ambos estaban viviendo un espejismo, o tal vez Blaise era el que lo estaba viviendo. El pelirrojo en ningún momento le dio a entender que entre ambos iba haber algo más. Ni siquiera había besos de por medio; solo conversaciones triviales, tal vez uno que otro coqueteo, pero solo eso…

Zabini reforzó lo que sentía por el pelirrojo cuando éste fue envenenado al tomar hidromiel. Una noche fue a visitarlo a la enfermería, el verlo en ese estado le removió muchas cosas. No soportó verlo de esa manera; pálido, ojeroso, convaleciente…

Blaise puso su mano derecha en el pecho del pelirrojo, centró su energía en la yema de los dedos, sus pupilas brillaron por unos segundos y un aura de color rojo rodeó al pelirrojo, haciéndolo recuperar lentamente de su estado.

El Slytherin lo observó por unos segundos antes de irse.

Ron abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, miró hacia todos lados dentro de la habitación pero no encontró a nadie. Un calorcito en su interior, muy conocido, lo desconcertó.

-¿Blaise? – susurró, acariciando su pecho con la mano derecha.

* * *

Dos semanas después de haber salido de la enfermería, Ron volvió a sus caminatas nocturnas. Cinco minutos más tarde, se encontró con Blaise.

-Creí que madame Pomfrey te recomendó descanso – opinó. Ron se encogió de hombros – Felicidades – el pelirrojo frunció el ceño – se rumorea que tú y Granger son novios.

-Todos esperaban eso – musitó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros – incluso mi familia…

-¿Y tú? – Blaise lo miró fijamente, Ron lo escudriñó con la mirada en silencio.

Ambos se quedaron sentados en el pasillo sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Cómo puedes curar a alguien sin usar la varita? – preguntó el pelirrojo, su mirada fija hacia la pared de enfrente.

-Es un secreto – fue su respuesta.

-Eso ya lo has dicho – recordó - ¿es magia… _mística_?

-Es un… secreto – musitó, con la mirada perdida.

El pelirrojo no volvió a preguntar sobre ello.

-¿Qué harás el próximo fin de semana? – el moreno lo miró de soslayo.

-Hay salida a Hogsmeade – respondió.

-¿Irás con Granger?

El pelirrojo lo miró intensamente.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

-Es una sorpresa.

-De acuerdo – le sonrió.

* * *

Ron estaba nervioso, no era su primera cita con alguien, pero sí lo era con un chico y no cualquier chico, era él, ese muchacho que de alguna manera lo hacía sentir especial. Llegó muy puntual al lugar en donde quedaron de verse. Y los minutos restantes le parecieron una eternidad. ¿Era posible que alguien, a quien apenas conocía, pudiera hacerlo sentir de esa manera? ¿Quién era Blaise Zabini? ¿Quién era ese muchacho que guardaba con gran misterio ese secreto que al parecer curaba las heridas sin usar varita?

-Ahí está… – musitó en cuanto lo localizó a unos cuantos metros de distancia. No venía solo, a su lado estaba Nott. El pelirrojo sintió un nudo pesado en su estomago.

Vio cómo Theodore se despidió del moreno tomándole la mano más tiempo del necesario. Blaise lo soltó segundos después, sonriente se dirigió hasta con él.

-Hola – saludó el recién llegado – Creí que no vendrías.

-¿Por qué Nott te ha agarrado la mano? – alzó una ceja. Blaise sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Porque es un _insufrible_ – volvió a sonreír, recordando el porqué le había tomado la mano - ¿Nos vamos?

El pelirrojo prefirió olvidar la escena antes vista y sonrió ante la propuesta.

-Vamos.

Caminaron por un buen rato, la conversación sobre el quidditch y los profesores odiosos del colegio hizo más corto el transcurso. Llegaron al que a simple vista se veía, un pequeño bosque.

-Otro bosque, no por favor – chilló el pelirrojo.

-Te prometo que aquí no hay… _elfos salvajes_ – le guiñó un ojo. El pelirrojo se sonrojó. Blaise le ofreció su mano, Ron lentamente la aceptó – Confía en mí – El moreno lo sujetó firmemente y lo condujo hacia el bosque. A solo dos metros de camino, el pelirrojo sintió pasar una especie de pasaje invisible. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sin dejar de caminar – Hemos llegado.

El pelirrojo abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sorprendió al descubrir el bello paisaje que le mostraban sus ojos. Había un enorme árbol frondoso con flores amarillas y al lado de éste un pequeño claro, más allá del árbol había arbustos con pequeñas flores de diversos colores, el que más sobresalía era el color azul.

-Wow – exclamó Ron - ¿Cómo es que no se ve desde allá?

-Este sitio fue aislado con magia… antigua, solo unas cuantas personas pueden verlo – confesó.

-Es hermoso – confesó.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el pie del árbol en donde se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-¿Cómo supiste de este lugar? – Quiso saber - ¿tiene que ver con tu _secreto_?

-Algo hay de eso – reconoció.

-¿Quién más conoce este lugar?

-Tú… yo… – el moreno lo miró fijamente.

-¿Theodore? – tentó.

-A él le van las chicas rubias, con ojos azules, con aretes de forma de rábano – declaró, sabiendo el por qué la insistencia del pelirrojo con Nott – que usan lentes extraños y leen periódicos al revés.

-¿Luna Lovegood?

Blaise asintió.

-No lo supiste de mí – advirtió rápidamente.

Sonrieron, observando el paisaje que tenían frente a ellos. Un par de pájaros pequeños bajaron hasta el claro a bañarse, una ligera ventisca invadió el lugar haciendo que la brisa del agua les llegara hasta el rostro.

-Me gusta este lugar – susurró el pelirrojo, recargándose en el Slytherin - ¿Tiene algún nombre?

-No lo creo – el moreno comenzó a acariciar el cabello del pelirrojo - ¿quieres hacer el honor de ponerle uno?

-mmm – el pelirrojo lo miró fijamente – me gusta el nombre de Kimi.

-¿Kimi? – el Slytherin alzó una ceja.

-Significa, _paz_ – se sonrojó.

-Kimi, se llamará – anunció, sonriendo.

A Ron le agradaba esa sonrisa, le hacía sentirse tan cómodo y especial. Cosas que solo Blaise Zabini lograba hacerlo sentir. Se acercó a él lentamente y sin despegar su mirada hizo lo que desde hace tiempo quería, _deseaba_ , hacer. Unió sus labios con los del muchacho, logrando un beso suave y pausado.

* * *

El sexto curso estaba por finalizar y Ron estaba seguro de algo, no se iría de Hogwarts hasta confesarle al Slytherin lo que realmente sentía por él. Al principio era atracción, después era intriga y en esos momentos, Ron sabía que Blaise ocupaba un lugar en su corazón. El Slytherin no lo juzgaba, siempre lo escuchaba, le tenía paciencia y nunca pidió nada a cambio. Estuvo con él en todo momento y juntos habían compartido cosas que lograron aclararle sus sentimientos.

Esa noche, Ron le confesaría a Blaise todo. Recorrió los pasillos y en cuanto visualizó al Slytherin no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera a una velocidad inverosímil.

-Llegas temprano – opinó el moreno.

Ron abrió la boca para responder pero un ruido del pasillo vecino los alertó.

-Snape – dijo Blaise.

-No otra vez – chilló el pelirrojo.

Tomó al Slytherin de la mano y lo condujo hasta el séptimo piso.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ya lo verás.

El pelirrojo caminó frente a la pared varias veces.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Quién anda ahí? – la voz de Filch los hizo sobresaltar.

-¡Entra! – ordenó en cuanto una puerta se visualizó en la pared.

-¿Cómo…? – el pelirrojo lo empujó hacia dentro.

-¡Esta oscuro! – Blaise se quejó justo en el momento en que sus pies se enredaron con los del pelirrojo.

Cayeron. En esta ocasión, el pelirrojo encima del moreno.

-Esto me suena a Deja Vu – Blaise sonrió.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, el Slytherin podía contar las pecas que el pelirrojo tenía alrededor de la nariz. Y Ron, pudo sentir los latidos locos del moreno. No resistió más, lo besó. Lenta y pausadamente. Reforzó sus sentimientos hacia el moreno. Lo amaba. Se separó lentamente de él, sin despegar su mirada.

Blaise acarició su mejilla, su mirada se centró en la del pelirrojo, sería mentira admitir que no le gustó la iniciativa del Gryffindor.

-Tengo que… confesarte algo… - susurró el ojiazul.

-Shh – su dedo índice rozó los labios aterciopelados de Ron. Lo tomó de la cara y acercó sus labios a los del otro. Esta vez fue Blaise quien comenzó a besarlo lentamente, pausado, con ternura, con amor…

Comenzaron a acariciar sus cuerpos, a reconocerlos, a rodearlos con besos suaves. Sus prendas fueron despojadas lentamente a través de caricias acompañadas con palabras tiernas, llenas de sinceridad.

Ambos se entregaron por primera vez expresando todo aquello que habían callado, por primera vez expresaron todo aquello que habían guardado por mucho tiempo. Dejaron que sus besos y caricias hablaran por sí solas. Sus palabras tiernas solo confirmaban lo mucho que se amaban. Los jadeos y murmullos decían lo mucho que disfrutaban ese momento de excitación, porque definitivamente eso era el inicio de algo más.

Ron jadeaba, no dejó de ver en ningún momento al Slytherin, quien desde abajo, también lo miraba intensamente.

-Te amo – confesó el pelirrojo.

El Slytherin le dio un casto beso en son de respuesta.

* * *

A tres días de finalizar el curso, Ron se caminó decidido hacia las mazmorras, visualizó a Blaise a lo lejos, estaba acompañado de Nott. El pelirrojo esperó pacientemente hasta que el moreno estuvo solo.

-¡Hola! – el ojiazul se plantó frente al Slytherin. Sin esperar respuesta arrastró al moreno hasta un aula vacía.

-¿Todo bien? – Blaise sonrió, observando al pelirrojo caminar de un lado a otro.

-Sí. Ya lo decidí – se plantó frente a él – Aclararé las cosas con Hermione y le diré que a quien amo es a ti.

Zabini alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás seguro? No me molesta mantener lo nuestro en secreto.

-A mi sí. No quiero seguir viviendo una mentira. Tú mereces algo mejor. No es justo que en el día ande por ahí fingiendo que amo a Hermione cuando en realidad es a ti.

-Y… ¿Cuándo lo harás? – Blaise seguía aturdido por la noticia.

-Hoy mismo, saliendo de aquí – respondió, seguro.

-¿Qué pasará después? – el Slytherin se refería a aquella guerra que se avecinaba.

Ron tomó la mano del Slytherin y en ésta depositó un prendedor con el sello de la familia Weasley.

-¿Y esto?

-Quiero que lo conserves.

-Pero…

-Es el sello de mi familia, pasa de generación en generación, se supone que lo conserva el más joven de la familia.

-Creí que la más joven era tu hermana.

-Sí, bueno, tengo que dárselo a ella…

Ambos sonrieron.

-Quiero que lo tengas tú – Ron cerró la mano del moreno, manteniendo dentro el prendedor de su familia – Si por circunstancias del destino nos llegáramos a separar, yo haré lo imposible para encontrarte. Volveré por ambos. Por ti.

Blaise clavó la mirada en su mano, aún empuñada.

-Prometo cuidarlo.

Se miraron fijamente. Ron se acercó a él, lo besó. Fue el beso más largo que habían compartido en todo ese tiempo.

-Volveré. Lo prometo. No lo olvides.

-No lo haré.

Esa misma noche se desató una guerra interna en Hogwarts, Dumbledore fue asesinado por Snape en la torre y los mortífagos invadieron el colegio. Por azares del destino Ron y Blaise no volvieron a coincidir, ni siquiera en el expreso de regreso a casa.

* * *

Blaise, tal como lo prometió, conservó el prendedor, lo llevó con él a todas partes. Por primera vez, las vacaciones de verano se le hicieron eternas, extrañaba al pelirrojo.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Nott del otro lado de la puerta – Llevas más de diez minutos ahí dentro.

-Ya voy – gruñó el moreno.

Ese era el último día de las vacaciones, se encontraba en su habitación, supuestamente, ordenando su baúl para el día siguiente.

-¿Has escuchado las noticias? – preguntó Theo.

-¿Qué? – respondió, saliendo del sanitario.

-¿Qué te pasó? – el ojiazul vio pálido a su amigo.

-No lo sé, me he estado sintiendo mal últimamente.

Theodore lo escudriñó con la mirada.

-Me disculpo desde ahora, pero… ¿tuviste sexo con Weasley?

-¿Qué?

-Blaise, sabes muy bien que nosotros no somos magos ordinarios.

-El que tú domines el Elemento del Aire y yo el Elemento de la Tierra me da una ligera idea que no lo somos.

-¿Y sabes que por poseer un elemento de la naturaleza nos hace fértiles?

El moreno agrandó los ojos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Eso responde a mis dos preguntas – musitó.

-Estás sugiriendo… que tal vez yo podría… estar… - el moreno se dejó caer sentado en la cama.

-Embarazado – completó su amigo – así es.

-No… puede… ser…

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato.

-¿Qué harás si resulta ser cierto?

-Tenerlo.

-¿Y con Weasley?

Blaise sacó el prendedor de su túnica y lo aferró en su mano derecha.

-Se lo diré en cuanto lo vea.

Blaise esperó hasta el último minuto del final de las vacaciones, tenía un plan. Después de darle la noticia al pelirrojo le propondría escapar hasta la que la guerra finalizara, estaba más que claro que Voldemort atacaría durante el séptimo curso. Blaise no arriesgaría a su bebé ni a su pelirrojo por aquel desquiciado mago.

El plan era tan fácil y sencillo…

Sin embargo; el séptimo año no fue como nadie lo planeó. Ron no regresó a estudiar, se rumoreaba que estaba de viaje con Potter y Granger cumpliendo con la misión que les comendó el director antes de morir. El Slytherin pudo comprenderlo, esperó pacientemente a que todo terminara y aún así… el pelirrojo no volvió. Tres meses después de la consumación de la guerra, Blaise —con una bebé en brazos— aún seguía esperándolo.

-Tal vez necesita tiempo – consoló Theodore. Blaise aferró el prendedor en su mano derecha.

Comenzaba a preocuparse. Ron había mantenido un perfil bajo en todo ese tiempo y por ello no daba con él, incluso usando el poder de su elemento. Blaise prefirió pensar que el pelirrojo aún estaba de luto por la pérdida de su hermano.

Dos meses después, Blaise se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento cuando una lechuza llegó hasta con él dejándole una nueva edición del Profeta.

-¿Qué…?

Blaise no daba crédito a lo que leían sus ojos. El encabezado no mentía.

"Ronald Weasley —héroe mágico y futuro auror— anunció su noviazgo con la señorita Granger frente a la rueda de prensa".

Una fotografía de ambos muchachos abrazados y sonriendo complementaba la nota.

Solo había una explicación para todo aquello. El pelirrojo nunca terminó su relación con la castaña, en realidad nunca lo amó. Weasley no volvería por él. Ron jamás cumpliría su promesa.

 **¿FIN?**

 **Septiembre del 2013**

* * *

 **N/A**

En la historia no lo dice, pero como saben y para los que no, Draco domina el Elemento de la Energía, el cual abarca los otros cuatro elementos: agua, aire, tierra y fuego.

* * *

 **¿Quieren saber si Blaise y Ron volvieron a estar juntos?, ¿Por qué el pelirrojo no cumplió con su promesa? ¿Ron supo que tuvo una hija con el moreno? Pues… no se pierdan LOS CINCO ELEMENTOS! XD , ya saben en ese fic está el desenlace de esta historia n.n**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Besos!**

 **PISLIB n_n**


End file.
